


the last klaxosapians

by nsfwotaku_naruto_666



Series: darling in the franxx the after story [1]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwotaku_naruto_666/pseuds/nsfwotaku_naruto_666
Summary: zero two and Hiro finally defeated Virm but ended up losing their life.  It has been 1000 years and they are finally reincarnated as humans with no recollection of their past. But what happens when Hiro and Zero two start having the same dream over and over every night and their body's start to change into a long forgotten race?? Read to find out.
Relationships: Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: darling in the franxx the after story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101449
Kudos: 4





	the last klaxosapians

**Author's Note:**

> hey you guys this is my darling in the franxx after story I hope you guys enjoy it I am still going to be updating the one eyed king and queen but i decided to discontinue the narufuu demon kage and the boruto "uchiha" uzumaki story's since I felt like they just were not working out they way i hoped they would.
> 
> peace out NSFWOTAKU666

PROLOGUE

Hiro sits down under a giant Sakura tree reading a book he found in the library of his house. The book was called the beast and the prince . As he was sitting there he see's a girl with pastel pink hair that reminded him of the flower of the sakura tree he was sitting under running around. She trips and falls in front of him. Hiro then quickly helps her up and Asks "Are you ok?" The girl the starts to stand up and asks "who are you?" Hiro then asks "me? My name is Hiro." He then asks her "whats your name?" the girl then replies "i am sakura". Hiro then asks her "do you want to play?" Sakura then replies "yes want to play hide and seek?" Hiro 'nods his head' while thinking _"this is my first ever friend i hope we stay friends forever"_ "ok then lets go" sakura starts to drag him. Hiro starts to blush a slight red as she drags him to where they will play in the woods near the mistletoe tree. "ok do you want to hide first or should I?' Sakura asks with a huge smile on her face. "I will" Hiro states with a huge smile on his face as Sakura covers her eyes and starts to count to ten. "ten Ready or not here i come" Sakura yells and starts to search for Hiro with a huge smile on her face. Hiro who's hiding in a indent under the mistletoe tree smiles and says to himself quietly "she will never find me here" Sakura who has been searching for hiro for the past ten minutes starts to worry and start to yell "Hiro where are you im starting to worry" Hiro thinks to himself ' _maybe I should go and look for her'_ Sakura starts to cry as she thinks she just lost her only friend and yells with hear voice cracking from the tears streaming down her face "hiro please come out I scared and worried for you " Hirowho has been looking for Sakura for about five minutes see's her familiar hair and says "im right behind you." Sakura then turns her head around and sees him. she then Tackles him and starts to cry even harder. "you idiot" Sakura screams with tears in her eyes. "you scared me I thought you either left me here and didn't want to play with me or you got lost don't you ever worry me like that again" she screams as she punches his chest. "I wont I will never leave you again" Hiro promises Her as he starts to hug her. "you promise me darling?" she asks.


End file.
